


Til Death Do Us Part

by samhopkins44



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, kind of sad i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samhopkins44/pseuds/samhopkins44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a tumblr post I saw ages ago that talked about someone falling in love with Death and doing anything to see them again. I'm also complete Enjoltaire trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death Do Us Part

The barricade had fallen, I had watched my friends die one by one in front of my own eyes. Currently I was cornered by National Guard soldiers who were taking their aim to shoot me. Suddenly, he was there and proclaiming his loyalty to the Rebellion. Grantaire had awoke from his drunken slumber and was stumbling his way towards me, asking my permission to die beside me. He had a look in his eyes that I had seen there before but until now hadn’t realized what it was. I smiled and pressed my hand into his as the Guard shot us down.  
My next life was short, I was in London now, still a student. After a few years I gathered the rest of the ABC up, except for Grantaire whom no one had seen, and we again began rallying for equality and justice. It seemed strange that we would all be there except one but I soon put it out of my mind to focus on our cause. Not long after a wave of disease hit the country and I along with many others was affected. So there I was, Sebastien Enjolras and I was dying of tuberculosis in a London hospital. Jehan, Feuilly, and Bahorel had already succumbed to the ailment. Combeferre, Coufeyrac, Joly, and Bossuet were the only ones around my bed but it was enough. Most of the doctors had given up on me, and were just waiting until I finally kicked the bucket but one nurse had taken a liking to me and tried to make my passing as nice as possible. I was sleeping, or making my best attempt to, when suddenly a coughing fit came upon me. I jerked up, lungs searing in pain, futilely trying to regain my lost breath and cover my coughs that wouldn’t stop. My nurse had heard the commotion and hurried to my bedside, along with another doctor. The doctor listened to my chest with his stethoscope and gave me a saddened but almost resigned look, that’s how I knew, this was it; I was going to die, nearly right now. I looked up to my nurse who had tears in her eyes as the doctor told me that the tuberculosis had filled my lungs nearly completely and there was nothing they could do, I would die shorty. The only emotion I felt was a slight relief that this would be over soon. My breathing became increasingly difficult the next hour and coughing was more frequent than ever before. Then it happened, I felt lightness and all the pain disappear, then I was gone.

Blackness, that’s all I saw for what seemed the longest time, until, a figure was coming my way. Death was beautiful; he had a halo of unruly black hair that surrounded his head and glowing green eyes. He wore a striking black gown and a cloak around his shoulders that gave him the look of mystery. But the most surprising thing about Death was that he bore no weapon or anything that made me fear him, he had a wonderful aura, almost like one of a friend you’ve known forever and was waiting forever to meet again. I looked into his eyes, to find them warm and comforting, his lips where a lovely shade of pink and I had the strangest sensation of wanting to feel them against my own. He smiled at me like he could read my mind, and took my hand in his. We began walking through the darkness that Death seemed to know so well, and He explained to me that I had died and would be reincarnated into a new life. This caught me off guard, what happened to Heaven, or whatever? He laughed, saying he’d heard that before, but truly, this is what happened.

As we continued on and he talked to me, I was completely fascinated; all that I had thought was a lie. We came to a stop in front of a door, the door to my new life I was told. But I didn’t want to go, Death was looking at me sadly; he knew. He was one of the few people I had grown fond of and could consider a friend, Death was comforting and I didn’t want to leave him only to be thrown back into the harshness of life. But I had to. I quickly hugged my new friend, and ran the last few steps to the door, wrenching it open, and stepping over the threshold, knowing it was the only way to make myself go through. The door closed behind me with a finality that made my heart clench, but I didn’t look back and continued forward. I stopped dead a bit forward, coming to the edge of a cliff, somehow having the knowledge that I had to jump. This would bring me to the life I was to begin, so I closed my eyes, held my breath, and threw myself over.

I woke with a start; I was in a bed, a stranger in the one next to mine. Getting out of bed I walked to the calendar on the wall, it was 2004, and by the looks of the skyscrapers out the window, I was in New York City. The stranger in the room was stirring, so I ran back to bed, feigning sleep, until a woman came in to wake us up. We were told to get ready for school, this was expected and boring to say the least. I had a bit of trouble navigating the room and had to ask my roommate where some things were. The girl I assumed was my sister looked at me like I had twelve heads, as she sleepily got ready, with a scowl on her face. Obviously she wasn’t very fond of her education or getting questioned on ridiculous things this early in the morning. We both walked out of the room, her leading, and into the kitchen where our mother was making a quick breakfast for us. Very quick, it was just toast. My sister grabbed her piece and walked down the stairs out the front door. I hurried to follow, turning back to offer a small wave to mother. I ran to catch up with Jess, as her backpack informed me, and walked next to her once I had gotten to her.  
We walked the few blocks to our school, and through the doors just as the bell rang, causing a mob of people to swarm in my direction. I fished my schedule out of my bag, and, getting lost a few times, made it to homeroom on time. The school day followed in a similar manner, and as I went through it, I realized that this high school was awful. The people were rude, classes terrible and basic, and just an unpleasant environment to spend six hours five days a week. So relief flowed through me as the final bell rang and I went to search for Jess, to begin our trek home.

After a month of this new life it turned out to be pretty much the same as high school, generally pretty bad. I missed Death, and couldn’t deal with this anymore. I snuck into my mom’s medicine cabinet to find her bottle of sleeping pills I knew she kept, and went into my own bathroom with them. This was it, I was going to see my friend again, and I couldn’t be more ready, I swallowed the pills as fast as I could. As I got to my third handful, my head began feeling dizzy and the room started to spin until I finally blacked out.  
When I opened my eyes I was surrounded by the comforting darkness that I had missed and waited for Death to show up. He took a while, but eventually, there he was, beautiful as ever, but this time he looked at me with almost disappointment. My heart sank, he was not happy with me, and I had done all this to be with him. I sniffed as a tear ran down my cheek, Death heard me and his look softened a bit. He told me that I can’t just kill myself in every new life I get, I needed to live it. I couldn’t though, I loved him and the lives I would have to endure didn’t include him, so they wouldn’t be bear them. Again, he showed the mind reading trick on his face, told me he’d be right back, and disappeared.

I was alone, as usual. Death took what seemed like hours to return to me, and I tried passing the time wondering through the darkness, but I couldn’t get my mind off him. When he finally came back, he had a huge smile on his face. I was relieved, thinking he’d give me bad news, but what he did say shocked me. He had gone to his boss, whoever that was, and explained the situation to them. They told him I had a choice to make, I could either get a new life, and If I chose to end it, be gone for good, or become death, like he was. He told me that if I chose to be like him we could be together for all time and I’d never have to leave. My head was racing, this was never what I had expected, but I knew there was only one thing to do. I would be with whom I loved forever, that was that. I gave him the decision and he looked elated, saying he had only had friends in his first life and then was Death. Then he led me to another door, this one we walked though together, and into a strange room. It was filled with what looked like people waiting to become death; I guess it was a pretty popular thing. Expecting to be here me while, I searched for a place to sit, but was rushed right in to a changing room. I was asked a final time if I wanted to do this, and I answered yes with complete resolve and confidence. The man in the changing area asked me to close my eyes and relax, I did.  
I was sleeping when I felt a hand on me, gently signaling me to wake up; I opened my eyes to see Death staring at me lovingly. He helped me up and when he grasped my hand I knew. This was Grantaire, my friend who was the only one not to be with the rest of the ABC. Grantaire smiled at me, knowing that I’d finally pieced it all together. I felt a warmth spreading in me as he continued to beam and I squeezed his hand, knowing I had made the right decision at last. Together we walked out of the room, though the door, back into the darkness that I could finally call home with the only person I really needed.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. I really hope you all liked it!!


End file.
